Memories about Them
by Kyuzhmer
Summary: Ini tentang mereka, kenangan tentang mereka yang telah mengubahku! Warning : Typo,miss typo and OOC. Mind to read?


_A Naruto Fanfiction,_

**Memories about Them**

_**by: Kyu Zhamer**_

_**Warning : Typo, Miss Typo and OOC!**_

* * *

Hujan..

Naruto tau hidupnya berubah saat hujan..

Hari dimana Sasuke kecelakaan..

Hari dimana Hinata ditemukan bunuh diri..

Hari dimana Naruto tau bahwa kedua sahabatnya telah tiada..

Naruto menerawang jauh disaat kematian kedua orang paling berga dalam hidupnya, disaat dia menemukan diary Hinata..

_Flashback_

" _Naruto.. ini diary Hinata, ku rasa kau lebih pantas menyimpannya" Suara serak Neji membuat Naruto sadar lamunannya, dia menoleh kepada kakak Hinata tersebut dan mengambil sebuah diary berwarna putih dari tangan Neji._

_Dengan gerakan pelan dia membuka diary itu_

_Day One :_

_Hujan deras sekali kau tau Sasuke..perlu segenap kenyataan Sasuke, perlu banyak air mata merelakanmu pergi, aku tau aku hanya seorang gadis bodoh yang selalu menunggumu disini, aku tak percaya saat Sai menelponku dan berkata mobilmu mengalami kecelakaan dan bodohnya aku tak berharap ini hanya lelucon sampai Neji-nii datang menerobos kamarku dan memelukku dengan erat, disitulah aku tau ini bukan lelucon Sasuke.._

_Day Two :_

_Hari ini pemakamanmu Sasuke, semua orang bersedih. Bahkan Naruto meraung-raung selama pemakaman, tak ada lagi cengiran jahilnya, tak ada lagi suara cemprengnya yang beteriak "TEME!" dan tak ada lagi suaramu yang berkata "Diam kau dasar baka dobe.", kau tau Sasuke semua orang menangis, aku melihat Shino menangis dibalik kacamatanya, Sakura dan Ino yang terisak-isak bahkan Gaara yang menangis tanpa suara dan yang paling parah Sai, dia berteriak meneriakan namamu Sasuke, apa kau tak kasihan melihat adik kembarmu itu?_

_Day Three :_

_Hari ini di adakan misa di sekolah Sasuke, mengingat semua tentangmu membuatku menangis Sasuke, kau tau seluruh kelas bahkan seluruh sekolah terguncang atas kepergianmu, beberapa sensei seperti Kakashi-sensei,Kurenai-sensei dan bahkan Orochimaru-sensei menangis dimisamu, Sai tetap berteriak-teriak bersama Naruto yang hanya terdiam menundukan kepalanya dibangku paling depan bersamaku di sisinya, bahunya berguncang-guncang hebat, Sasuke..Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami?_

_Day Four :_

_Kelabu, hari ini hujan deras Sasuke-kun, aku berada dikamarku dengan mata sembab serta memeluk boneka ayam darimu, Neji-nii berulang kali masuk ke kamarku dan menanyakan keadaanku, aku hanya memberikan senyum pedihku, Hari ini aku tak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit, Ya...Hati ini sakit Sasuke mengingat kau yang telah pergi_

_Day Five :_

_Itachi-nii menelponku dia menyuruhku datang ke Uchiha Mansion tapi aku masih belum sanggup Sasuke, aku belum sanggup melihat kamarmu yang mengingatkan semua tentangmu. Kau ingat Sasuke? Saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu pertama kali? Saat kau berteriak kepada Naruto yang membongkar kamarmu? Saat kau panik saat Sai masuk rumah sakit karena typus? Aku merindukanmu Sasuke.. sangat merindukanmu_

_Day Six :_

_Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke dan Sai! Aku sudah menyiapkan kue untukmu, tadi malam aku dan Naruto bergadang membuat kue ini! Semoga kau bahagia disana Sasuke! Apa kau liat tadi aku dan Narutp berkunjung? Kami membawa kue berbentuk tomat dengan lilin 17 serta bunga edelweis kesukaanmu! _

_Day Seven :_

_Satu minggu tanpamu Sasuke-kun, aku merindukan dimana kau bertengkar dengan Naruto, aku merindukan dimana kau menceramahi Sai, aku merindukan disaat kita bersama hanya kau dan aku. Saat pertama kali kau memelukku ditengah hujan... Aku tak tahan lagi Sasuke..Aku tak tahan lagi dan biarkan aku bersamamu disana.. Neji-nii,Hanabi,Tousan..Maafkan aku.. Naruto.. Maafkan aku yang akan meninggalkanmu sendiri tapi percayalah jalan hidupmu masih panjang Naruto..lanjutkan perjuangan Sasuke dan aku.. Jangan malas lagi, jangan mengecewakan Nagato-nii dan Karin-nee lagi.. Maafkan aku..Aku harus pergi ke tempat kebahagianku sebetulnya.. disana bersama Sasuke dan Kaasan.. Selamat Tinggal.._

_Dan seiring lembar diary itu habis disitu teriakan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto terdengar, teriakan kepedihan melepas kedua sahabatnya itu..._

_Flashback OFF_

Satu tahun semenjak kejadian itu berlalu...

Dan disini Naruto berdiri mengenakan toga kebanggaanya, berdiri dihadapan semua orang. Orang tua murid,teman-teman satu angkatannya,dewan sekolah, para guru dan kepala sekolah.

Dia berdiri sebagai lulusan terbaik Konoha-gauken High School dengan peringkat pertama mengalahkan Shikamaru dan Gaara yang berada diperingkat dua dan tiga.

Naruto masih tak percaya, takdirnya begitu mengujinya hingga saat ini.

Dengan gugup Naruto mulai menggapai mikropon untuk memulai pidatonya

" Hmm..pertama-pertama aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tousan dan Kaasan yang telah mendidikku hingga menjadi sekarang dan juga untuk Nagato-nii dan Karin-nee yang begitu bawel dan cerewet memaksaku untuk belajar. Tanpa kalian aku tak bisa berdiri disini!  
Naruto memandang keluarganya satu per satu, Ayahnya yang tersenyum bangga, Ibunya yang menangis bahagia, Nagato yang mengacungkan jempolnya dan Karin yang tersenyum bahagia sambil menahan tangisnya.

" Dan juga buat seluruh guru yang telah mendidikku selama 3 tahun bersekolah disini, Kakashi-sensei,Anko-sensei,Asuma-sensei dan semua sensei, tak lupa juga untuk Tsunade-baasan yang setiap hari mengomeliku.." Ledakan tawa di aula membuat Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Tsunade hanya membeli senyuman bahagianya kepada cucunya itu.

" Untuk teman-teman satu kelas dan angkatanku Sai,Sakura,Ino,Gaara,Shikamaru,Choji,Kiba,Shino dan terlalu banyak! Pokoknya aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian.." Suara Naruto disambut teriakan teman-temannya yang membuat Naruto menampilkan cengirannya seperti biasa

" Dan terakhir buat kedua sahabatku yang disurga, Sasuke dan Hinata. Terima kasih membuatku menjadi orang yang tegar dan rajin, Terima kasih membuatku menjadi Naruto yang dewasa bukan Naruto yang kau sebut 'Baka-dobe' itu Sasuke, bukan Naruto yang diceramahi karna tak membuat PRku Hinata, Aku kira saat kalian meninggalkanku itulah ujung tanduk hidupku, tapi ternyata Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk bangkit.. Bangkit dari segala keterpurukan hidupku, sekali lagi Terima kasih Sasuke,Hinata.." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya tapi dengan senyum bahagia. Tulus dan bahagia.

Prok prok .. Tepuk tangan dari Gaara yang membuat Aula yang sunyi senyap kini bergemuruh dengan tepuk tangannya lainnya, disambut Sai,Sakura,Ino dan Kiba yang naik ke atas panggung dan memeluk erat Naruto, Aula kini terdengar tepuk tangan dan teriakan...

Naruto tau.. Hidupnya masih panjang dan dia akan terus berjuang hingga malaikat maut menjemputnya

Dia akan terus berjuang untuk kedua sahabat yang telah berbahagia diatas sana

Dan Naruto percaya dia baru saja melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang berpegangan tangan dan sedang tersenyum bangga kepadanya.

Seven Years Later

.

.

.

.

" SASUKE! HINATA! DIAMLAH!" Teriakan seorang wanita berambut pink itu membuat kedua anak didepannya terdiam.

" Tidak kaachan! Cacuke-nii yang mematahkan kepala boneka kilbyku!" Ucapan cadel seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning itu disambut tatapan terkejut dari anak didepannya

" Tidak kaachan! Hina-chan juga telah mengambil pelmen coklatku!" Ucapan sang anak laki-laki sambil menatap tajam adik kembarnya tersebut

" NARUTO ! Ayo sini kau lihat kedua anakmu ini !" Teriakan Sakura sambil menyeret suaminya itu menuju kedua anak kembar berambut kuning itu..

" Biarkan mereka Sakura..." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang membuat Sakura geleng-geleng kelapa dan berjalan ke arah dapur

Setidaknya Naruto tau hidupnya kini makin baik dan dia percaya ucapan Hinata.

The END


End file.
